O Tempo não volta Atrás
by FireKai
Summary: Numa noite fatidica, a Hilary não conseguiu conter a sua impaciência e isso levou a que acontecesse uma tragédia. Agora, ela culpase pelo que aconteceu. Uma pequena fic para alertar as pessoas. Oneshot.


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

**O Tempo não volta Atrás**

A Hilary chorava. Lágrimas sentidas profundamente teimavam em inundar-lhe os olhos e cair pela cara abaixo. A Hilary não se esforçava por as conter. Não conseguia. Perto dela, o Max lançava-lhe um olhar desorientado. Não sabia o que fazer para consolar a Hilary.

O Kai entrou na sala onde estavam a Hilary e o Max e rompeu o silêncio.

"O avô do Tyson está a tratar de tudo para o funeral." – disse ele e a Hilary começou a soluçar.

"É tudo culpa minha." – disse ela, numa voz sumida.

O Max pôs a mão no ombro da Hilary.

"Hilary, a culpa do Tyson ter morrido não é tua." – disse ele, numa voz meiga, tentando consolar a Hilary.

"A culpa é totalmente minha! Eu sei disso! Sonho sempre com o acidente! Penso sempre nisso…" – disse ela, soluçando.

_**Flashback**_

A Hilary e o Tyson entraram no carro do Tyson. A Hilary parecia aborrecida, mas o Tyson continuava descontraído como sempre.

"Vá lá Tyson, despacha-te!" – disse ela, aborrecida. – "Já estamos atrasados para irmos ter com o Kai e os outros."

"Ora, eles esperam, não te preocupes."

"Tyson, eu quero chegar a horas." – disse ela, zangada. – "Se bem que já não vamos conseguir por tua culpa! Porque é que tens sempre de te demorar tanto? Já sabes que eu detesto chegar atrasada e que os outros estejam à minha espera."

"Calma Hilary, ninguém vai morrer por chegarmos dez minutos atrasados." – disse ele, pondo o carro em andamento.

"Agora vai pela auto-estrada, porque assim podemos ir mais depressa." – disse ela e o Tyson resolveu obedecer-lhe.

Passaram-se três minutos. O Tyson ia no limite de velocidade permitido e a Hilary continuava impaciente.

"Vá Tyson, acelera mais!"

"Hilary, eu já vou no limite de velocidade. Se acelerar mais, iremos demasiado depressa e estaremos a infringir a lei."

"Quero lá saber!" – disse ela, zangada. – "Eu quero é chegar a tempo ao jantar que temos marcado!"

"Pronto, tu bem, eu acelero mais." – disse o Tyson, encolhendo os ombros.

Eles começaram a ir muito mais depressa. Depois, tudo se passou em meros segundos. Um carro tinha avariado no meio da auto-estrada, o Tyson ia distraído porque a Hilary não se calava, além de ir muito depressa. Quando viu, já estava demasiado perto do carro avariado. E depois… deu-se o embate.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

"Eu é que estava a distrair o Tyson… e se não fosse eu a dizer para ele ir tão depressa, talvez ele se tivesse conseguido desviar…"

O Max permaneceu calado. O Kai lançou um olhar gelado à Hilary.

"Espero que agora tenhas descoberto quais são as tuas prioridades." – disse ele numa voz fria. – "Na estrada, não há pressas. Obviamente, tu não sabes disso."

O Kai saiu da sala e a Hilary soltou um soluço abafado.

"Agora toda a gente me odeia." – disse ela.

"Não, isso não é verdade." – disse o Max, tentando acalmá-la. – "Estão todos em estado de choque."

"Eu não devia ter exigido ao Tyson para acelerar mais…" – disse a Hilary, passando um lenço pelos olhos húmidos. – "Quem me dera poder voltar atrás."

"Não podes, Hilary. Agora temos de olhar em frente e enfrentar o futuro." – disse o Max.

**Dois dias depois…**

Muitos amigos, familiares e conhecidos tinham comparecido ao enterro do Tyson. Todos estavam apreensivos. Como é que uma vida tão jovem podia ter sido ceifada daquela maneira trágica? O Tyson tinha tido morte imediata, mas a Hilary tinha saído quase ilesa.

Algumas pessoas lançavam olhares curiosos ou zangados à Hilary. O Kai tinha feito o favor de informar toda a gente dos factos concretos. A Hilary lançou um lírio branco para cima do caixão do Tyson.

"Descansa em paz, Tyson." – disse ela, soluçando. – "E perdoa-me por tudo. Quem me dera poder voltar atrás…"

**Fim!**

**E pronto, esta é uma fic muito pequena, apenas com o propósito de transmitir uma mensagem. Quer sejam vocês a conduzir ou outra pessoa, tenham muito cuidado e vão devagar. Mais vale chegar tarde… do que não chegar.**

**Tal como o Kai disse **_Na estrada, não há pressas. _**Esta frase foi-me dita por uma pessoa que eu conheci e mal a ouvi percebi que não podia estar mais correcta. Se chegarmos atrasados, paciência, o que interessa realmente é que cheguemos em segurança.**

**Por isso, lembrem-se, ponham sempre o cinto de segurança e, se virem que a pessoa que está a conduzir, passa do limite de velocidade permitido, chamem-lhe a atenção. A segurança está em primeiro lugar. Lembrem-se que depois do mal ter acontecido, já não podemos voltar atrás. Adeus e até à próxima fic.**


End file.
